My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 March 2016
06:58 ping 09:02 heja 10:44 hejka 11:54 Witam 02:25 hej 02:26 Witam 02:33 Co tam? 02:34 nic siedzie na czacie i nie mam co robic 02:34 i boli mnie brzych 02:34 *brzuch 02:35 Próbuję skontaktować się z pewną osobą od tygodnia, ale jak na złość ciągle się mijamy. 02:35 Hej 02:35 Witam 02:36 aha 02:36 lel 02:37 to po co w ogóle wchodzi? (la) 02:38 wchodził zobacz kto tu siedzi o tak jest mało rozmowny 02:38 Ok, nie chce mu się z nami gadać, rozumiem. 02:38 Mógłby się przynajmniej przywitać 02:40 no 02:44 jeszcze tydzien do premiery 6 sezonu MLP 02:46 Najbardziej się nie mogę doczekać Sunbursta. Jestem ciekawa, czy będzie miał jakąś ważną rolę w odcinku. 02:46 kogk 02:46 *kogo 02:46 Sunbursta, przyjaciela Starlight 02:46 aha 02:46 Tego co był w finale s5 02:47 wiem 02:47 i tez czy Starlight bedzie tez pozniej odcinkach tez czy nie 02:48 Będzie, raczej nie zniknie, jak już zaczęła coś robić. 02:48 Witajcie 02:48 hej 02:48 Witam 02:49 no 02:51 Agness co tam jak mi ci dzien 02:51 *mija 02:52 Wpadłam na chwilę zaraz ide na urodziny do koleżanki 02:53 aha 02:55 to sie baw dobrze na tej imprezie 02:57 Dzięki pewnie wróce do domu jutro dopiero 02:57 z/w 02:57 Ok 03:00 oki ja juz ide 03:00 o/ 03:00 Ja też muszę iść 03:02 jj 03:16 z/w 03:41 jj 04:19 kejka 04:19 hejka 04:20 jest tu kto 04:23 hejo 04:23 hoi 04:24 co tam 04:25 zw 04:27 k 04:27 nic 05:53 jó reggelt 06:00 Witam 06:02 hej 06:03 siemka 06:03 jó reggelt 06:03 że co? 06:03 dzień dobry 06:03 aha no tak 06:04 co tam? 06:04 żyje ktoś? 06:04 oprócz anonima 06:04 Ktoś lubi czytać opowiadania? Tak żyje 06:04 ja lubię 06:05 zależy jakie 06:05 http://pl.five-night-at-freddy.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Mangle212/%22Game_Over%22 06:06 wow, troche tego jest 06:06 Najlepiej od początku czytać żeby wiedzieć o co chodzi 06:07 nawet ciekawe... 06:07 Bo to jest chyba 3 jak dobrze pamiętam 06:08 witajcie 06:08 greetings 06:08 jó reggelt 06:08 siemka 06:14 Witam. 06:15 siemanko 06:15 witaj 06:16 O czym jest rozmowa ? 06:16 lubicie mintaje? 06:16 Nie jadłem. 06:17 jak mogłeś nie jeść mintaja? 06:18 To źle ? 06:19 to dziwne 06:19 wszędzie są mintaje 06:20 Nie gustuję w rybach. 06:20 ja też 06:20 w ogóle nie przepadam za mięsem 06:21 nienawidzę serduszek i wątrobki 06:21 jak można to w ogole jesc 06:21 hej ^^ 06:22 siemka 06:22 hej 06:23 Cześć. 06:25 Czekacie na film My Little Pony ? 06:25 juz prawie o nim zapomniałąm 06:25 jaki film? 06:25 znowu o czymś nie wiem? 06:26 ten w 2017 roku 06:26 bedzie film mlp 06:26 Gdzie Anonim :c 06:26 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony_%282017_film%29 06:27 hej 06:27 hej 06:27 siem 06:27 Cześć. 06:27 siema 06:27 hej 06:28 halo halo urwisy 06:28 hej hej 06:28 hej 06:29 siem 06:29 Za dużo osób. Cześć. 06:29 lol 06:29 co ty, na JWS wiki czasem jest około 16 osób/nie osób 06:29 możesz wyjść jak ci duszno 06:29 lmao 06:29 a co Kobra, chciałaś zrobić striptiz? 06:30 się speszyła 06:30 (john) 06:30 jakby zrobiła to ja spadam 06:30 z podłogi 06:30 z podłogi? 06:31 taka rzecz w domu po której chodzisz 06:31 no wiem 06:31 a skad wiesz że akurat po podłodze chodzę? 06:32 bo inaczej powinnaś brać pół albo wcale 06:32 nic nie biorę 06:32 (john) 06:33 czyli dajesz? 06:33 damn, wouldn't expect that 06:33 musze isc 06:33 pa 06:34 papa 06:37 chyba jestem głodna 06:38 ale własnie jadłam 06:38 sorki, jj 06:43 hej 06:43 Anonim mówił, że gdzieś idzie? :c 06:43 hej 06:44 Hej 06:48 ktoś jest? 06:49 nie 06:49 mhm... 06:49 to spoko 06:49 pff 06:50 sorki, że mnie nie było, ale musiałem szybko iść... 07:01 ping 07:02 pong 07:03 ping pong 07:04 (pong) (ping) 07:05 fajna gra. Grałaś kiedyś? 07:05 nie :( 07:05 Ja grałem, ale jakoś refleksu do tego nie miałem. 07:05 Ja gram xd 07:10 święta? 07:10 Ping (normalnie kogoś zastrzelę) 07:11 ;-; 07:11 Vengirze 07:11 nie groź Sarze 07:11 bo ona się boi 07:11 Nie ją 07:11 zastrzel Zecorę o: 07:11 Titiego 07:11 grozisz nam 07:11 pozwiemy Cię 07:12 ooo okej Saro 07:12 Lol mam się bać? 07:13 nie ważne, nie tu xd 07:13 tak 07:17 hej 07:17 Siema 07:19 jó reggelt 07:21 (?) 07:23 Hej 07:23 hej o/ 07:24 jó reggelt 07:25 Jakie macie kody do gry gameloft mlp ( jeśli ją macie) 07:25 nie mam (bp) 07:26 o/ 07:27 chciałem mieć, ale nie mam 07:27 bo się rozmyśliłem 07:27 pa o/ 07:27 �� 07:27 A mi się scinała 07:27 Jaki masz kod 07:27 Podał bym kod, ale Gameloft nie Aktualizuje wersji na mój system 07:28 Szkoda 07:28 Jaki masz system 07:30 Od 12:48 Windows 10 Mobile 07:30 Wcześniej był to Windows Phone 8.1 07:34 Jakby co to mój kod d7cc41 07:34 okkk 07:35 Żeby Akurat musieli zaprzestać Aktualizować tą np.Grę Asphalt 8 ma je co chwila 07:36 Co zrobić 07:37 Nawet Spamonawie na forach i Fanpage nie pomaga bo ignorują wpis dotyczące MLP na WP 07:37 zw 07:37 okii 07:39 Jak długo jesteście na wiki 07:39 z pół roku 07:40 udzielam się od stycznia, bo wcześniej wchodziłam najwyżej dwa razy w miesiącu :v 07:40 za 07:40 Zarejestrowany z 2 miesiące 07:42 Jak od przedwczoraj nie mogę się tu odnaleźć 07:42 jj 07:42 o/ 07:43 Przydała by się jakaś pomoc 07:43 Np. w czym? 07:45 Jak dodawać ,edytować�� 07:45 edytujesz klikając "edytuj" w danym artykule. 07:46 dadajesz stronę klikając "współtwórz" 07:47 jj 07:47 okii 07:52 Zastanawiam się co takiego w sobie ma MLP że trafił w nie zamierzoną grupę odbiorców 07:53 Wiele rzeczy 07:53 Mi iż sam jestem w tej "grupie" to nie mam pojęcie czemu tak się stało 07:54 W sumie mam podobnie. Zaczęło się od reklamy lol 07:56 Ja też nie wiem dlaczego tak jest 07:57 Ja myślę sobie nawet kupić figurkę jakiegoś kucyka (prawdopodobnie będzie to Sunset Shimmer) i postawić na desce rozdzielczej samochodu 08:03 Jakie kucyki najbardziej lubicie, a jakich nienawidzicie? 08:03 hmmm... 08:03 wszystkie są interesujące... 08:04 Jeśli chodzi o mane 6 to mam taki podział 08:04 Lubię RD, Rarity i Fluttershy, nie przepadam za Pinkie i Twilight, nie lubię Applejack ;p 08:05 Sorki, net 08:06 Nie wiem czemu ale najlepszym dla mnie Kucykiem jest Sunset Shimmer,, a niezbyt lubię Pinkie Pie. 08:07 A oprócz SS. 08:08 Nie używaj tego Skrótu 08:08 Ok 08:08 Poza m6 lubię Starlight, Derpy, Soarin'a i Sweetie Belle. 08:08 AAAA! 08:08 czemu nie można? 08:09 No oprócz Sunset to może Rarity 08:09 Ja lubię wszystkie oprócz pinkie pie 08:09 Bo źle trochę się kojarzy Historycznie 08:09 A no fakt, SS 08:10 Rozumiem 08:10 2 wojna światowa 08:10 A dlaczego tak bardzo lubisz Sunset Shimmer? 08:10 może dlatego, że się zmieniła? 08:10 czy z jakiegoś innego powodu 08:10 Ja jej nawet nie znam, nigdy nie oglądałam EG (la) 08:11 Wiem tylko jak wygląda i jaką miała rolę w tym filmie 08:11 Hej 08:11 cześć 08:12 jó reggelt 08:12 Kto by chciał film o MLP w kinach? : D 08:12 Hej 08:12 Ja <3 poszłabym 08:12 I tak zrobią 08:12 Jaki film ci chodzi 08:12 ? 08:12 ja bym chciał 08:12 ej pytanie 08:13 ktoś z was wie co to rp? 08:13 Od ostatniej chwili Hollywodd wydaje wszystko z filmach więc z MLP też będzie 08:13 Nawet o Smoleńsku zrobią 08:14 To jedno, dwa jest według mnie lepszym Jednorożcem od Twilight, 3. Podoba mi się jej "dizajn: 08:14 design* 08:14 mhm... 08:14 zapomniało mi się jak to się piszę 08:15 w sumie, gdyby "nie zjadło jej zło (john) " to byłaby zapewne alicornem 08:16 Wątpię 08:16 Dokładnie, przecież według komiksu była bardzo zdolna jako młody jednorożec, bez "wspomagacza zdała test 08:17 Była, ale nie każdy zdolny jednorożec musi zostać alicornem 08:17 Witam 08:17 Cześć 08:17 jó reggelt 08:17 hej 08:20 Co myślicie o DJ-pony 3 08:20 Mogłaby coś powiedzieć 08:20 SUPER 08:20 ale to co wyżej 08:20 ja ogladam MLP Sezon 5 odcinek 2 08:24 ping 08:25 Witam Zecora 08:33 jó reggelt 08:33 Witam 08:33 Sorki, znowu 08:33 ok 08:33 hej ja tylko na chwilke 08:33 hej 08:33 Hejka 08:34 co tam? 08:34 dobrze ogladma MLP 08:34 u mnie nudy 08:35 znacie jakieś dobre utwory? 08:35 nie 08:35 Zeus 08:35 sprawdzę 08:42 Ja na razie Idę 08:42 oki 08:48 K, ja też idę o/ papa 08:50 fajne utwory ale ja potrzebuje czegoś bardziej dynamicznego 08:50 ale dzięki 08:51 hej 08:52 Cześć. 08:52 jó reggelt 08:52 hej 08:53 Witam 08:54 może by tak coś zrobić ? 08:55 zw 08:57 ok 09:01 Witam 09:02 dobra nerka nie chce mi się siedzieć 09:02 narka 09:02 do nark o/ 09:03 pa 09:03 nie o czym razmawiac 09:03 *rozmawiać 09:08 ping 09:10 ja idę o/ 09:10 o/ 09:15 ping 09:16 relog 09:22 online 09:45 Hej 09:45 Co u ciebie zecora 10:04 elo 2016 03 19